Two Worlds Connect
by thelovelywriter204
Summary: Winter's a new student at True Cross. She has a secret that she doesn't even know of. Will she fall for Satan's spawn and accept Rin though her nature does not? What about Rin? Will he fall for Winter? The mysterious girl with the looks of an Angel? They're both from different worlds but will they connect them once and for all through their love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there everyone! This is my first Blue Exorcist Fanfic. It **_**is**_** mostly from an OC's point of view. Which is kind of hard to write so please bear with me and keep reading. Thanks. Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**_

_**OC's PV**_

"Winter! God damnit, get back here!" I hear my Aunt Mag scream at me. I snicker before picking up my speed. "Get to your dorm before dark! You know that's when they like to come out! And make some damn friends, too!" she finally gives up.

"Love you, Mags!" I scream back before slowing my pace down to a mere walk. Mags was the only one I was loud with. To the rest of the world, I was quiet. People were judgmental and I didn't need a bad label placed on me. I already lived in a torn up neighborhood. I didn't need an even more crappy reputation. I was lucky to even get accepted into True Cross Academy when I did. It is troublesome to not only me but the school to come after it's already started. Let alone me also going to the cram school.

"Um, Winter Crossly?" A quiet voice calls my name. I pull to a stop and look back. A blonde girl in a kimono is staring at me with a slight blush to her cheeks. "A-are you Winter Crossly?" she asks me. I smile and nod.

"Yes. That would be me. And you are…?"

"Shiemi. You're really pretty." She suddenly blurts out and quickly covers her mouth. "I-I'm sorry!"

A small laugh escapes me before I can stop it. "It's fine. Thank you. You are, too." I reply and she smiles gratefully. "So, uh, how do you know me?" I ask a little rushed. School will be starting soon.

"Oh! I'm from True Cross! I was sent down here to wait for you. I wasn't sure it was you at first, though. I mean, you have red hair and silver eyes like he description said but they didn't tell me that you were going to be so pretty. I mean your hair is more of a maroon, right? And-oh! I'm babbling again. Sorry." She says, her face turning red. I blink slowly and smile.

"Oh it's fine. So, are you going to escort me there or….?"

She nods her head rapidly. "Mhm. Mhm. Yes! I don't go to the regular school, though, so I'll go as far as the school gates before Yukio will show you around the rest of the way. We still have—OH MY GOSH YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE! LET'S GO!" She yells, grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

It ends up where I'm the one pulling Shiemi along. She was fast but I was faster. Plus, she kept tripping and falling, which she humbly apologized for. The first bell rang as we were just jogging onto the school property. A boy in perfect uniform was leaning on the gate, obviously waiting for us. Though we were late, a smile appeared on his face as he saw us. His brown hair was parted perfectly and his glasses were straight. Deep blue eyes greeted me as we finally got close enough to him. "Yuki!" Shiemi breaths. "I'm….so…sorry.." She pants, totally out of breath. She turns towards me. "This..is-"

"Winter Crossly." He interrupts her, holding his hand out to me. I take it firmly and his eyes narrow a little. "Hello. I'm Yukio. I will be showing you around True Cross for the next few hours until you believe you have the jiffs of the place. Then, you are to go to your dorm and prepare for cram school. Shiemi will come to escort you there as well. Shiemi, " he turns towards her. "You have done a great job bringing her to me. Don't forget to pick her up at her dorm. I will tell you where that is later, alright?"

Shiemi nods and smiles. "I'll be going now, Winter! Oh, should I call you that? I mean we just met. Maybe i-it should be ? Uh, um…"

"Winter's fine, Shiemi." I say with a smile. She looks at me, surprised before nodding her head and turning to Yukio.

"Bye bye Yuki." She says, a blush tinting her cheeks. She was so obvious.

"Bye bye , Shiemi." He says back, taking me by surprise. Shiemi runs off, tripping twice before she disappears from my sight. "Now," Yukio starts, a smile still on his face. "Let me show you around."

_**Sorry that this was a short chapter. I hope you all are enjoying it even though I know a lot of people don't read OC fanfics. I will try to update soon. Maybe even today. Definitely tomorrow. I have a reputation of never truly finishing chapter fanfics but I will truly try to finish this because it's summer and I think I can do it. Please leave a review. Thanks a lot. Bye.**_

___**~TheLovelyWriter204 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry that I'm only posting today. I did put up a chapter yesterday but it was all messed up so I had to take it down. Again, I'm really sorry. Anyways, maybe this chapter will be a bit better now that I'm less tired and more awake. Thank you.**_

_**Winter's POV**_

"And this is your dorm. There will be two others living here with you." Yukio says; a small hint of amusement in his tone. He still had that smile on his face. Very welcoming.

"Alright, thank you very much. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Yukio shakes his head. "Just that Shiemi will be here in about two hours to show you how to get to the cram school. I would like for you to be ready by then and I think it would be wise to start Regular school tomorrow."

I nod. "Yeah. Okay. Thank you, again. Um, goodbye." I say awkwardly before giving a slight bow and walking off to the dorm.

Surprisingly, the dorm wasn't in too bad of a state. Yeah it had some cracks up the walls or down on the floors here or there but nothing too bad. Yukio had told me beforehand that all the moved into rooms were on the first floor. He should have said moved into room. There was only one room that was moved into. It was kind of sided, though. The room had two beds. Each on the far side of the room. One was made and one was disheveled. Obviously two people roomed together but they seemed as if they were totally different people with way different personalities.

Next, I move on to my room. Its walls are tinted with a purple; making it look lavender. I already moved into it a little when classes were going on last week so it already has most of my stuff. Boxed but it was still there. My bed is just a normal size, like the two others in the room across from me. A small lamp was set up next to my bed that hadn't been there before but other than that, my room was exactly how I left it. I guess the two other girls weren't interested in their new dorm-mate. Whatever-

A loud clang interrupts my thought. It sounded like it came from the kitchen. Luckily, I did a small walkthrough this place by myself last week, too. Another clang echoes through the dorm. Was one of the girls home? Caving into my curiosity, I silently slip out of my room and make my way to the kitchen. When I get there, a small mouse-like figure was standing on the table, looking quite smug.

"Damnit Ukobach! Fine! You can chop the damn onions _yourself_!" A deep, rumbly voice spouts angrily. I drop my eyes to the floor where a dark blue haired boy sits. One hand on his head and another holding up a frying pan. He was glaring daggers at the creature.

The small demon squeaks. "Fine! I was gonna do it anyways!"

Without thought, I say, "Do you really want to cut all those onions by yourself?" Shit. I spoke to it. In front of another person.

Now aware of my presence, the –what I would suppose is- cooking demon turns towards me. Along with the now standing boy. His eyes catch me of guard at first. They were a lightish blue, contrasting with his dark hair. His mesmerizing eyes lock with mine. "You heard what he said?" he asks me, something else mixed in there with the surprise. I nod my head. "How?"

"I don't really know myself. I've been able to hear them since I was little. It just kinda came naturally." I shrug. "You think I'm a demon now, right?" I ask, not able to bring my eyes to meet his once again. The disgust in other's eyes when I tell them I can hear demons is always hard to see. Instead of him agreeing with me, I feel a warm arm slip across my shoulders. I look up in surprise.

The boy grins and shakes his head. "No. Anyways, sit down over here. Ukobach, will you get us some drinks?" Almost immediately, a can is thrown at the boy. He catches it with amazing grace and speed. He turns and sticks his tongue out at the little demon who is now in the kitchen. In a blink of an eye, the small demon is standing on the table beside me. He holds up a bottle of water. I take it and give him a warm smile. A slight blush tints his cheeks as he looks down at the ground. "Tch. Oi, you smitten Ukobach?" the boy asks and the demon gives him a glare before returning to the kitchen.

"Um, who are you?" I ask, a little curious of why he was in the dorm.

He grins. "Rin. Rin Okumura. I live here."

_What?_ I start to cough. His last sentence catching me by total surprise. "Y-you live _here?_"

Rin pats my back a little worriedly. "_Yeah_. Why?"

I take a deep breath. "Because _I _am going to be living here. I just got the rest of my stuff in today actually and I'm going to attend school tomorrow. Cram school today." This time, Rin starts to have a coughing fit.

"That damn Yukio." I hear him mutter under his breath.

"What? What does Yukio have to do with this?" I ask, now a little confused.

"He showed you around today, didn't he?" I nod. "Yeah, well, he _also _lives here. He told me that we were going to have a new dorm-mate but told me not to go in their room until they came here because it was rude. I respected that and stayed out of it. The only time Yukio went in there was to give 'em a new lamp. Now I get it. He knew it was you all along. He just didn't want _me_ to know."

I blink. Yukio knew it was going to be me? Why the hell didn't he tell me that instead of two girls I was going to be dorming with two guys? "Um, well, if we're going to be living together I guess you need to know my name." Rin stops his ranting. "It's Winter. Winter Crossly." I say.

"And you _are_ goin' to the Cram School?" he asks.

"Yeah. Get rid of all the bad demons in the world. Seems like the right thing to do, ya know?" I shrug.

Since Rin was sitting in his chair backwards, he rests his arms on the back of it and lays his head on top. "Bad demons? Don't you think all demons are bad?" The question has a nonchalant feel to it but for some reason I think he really wants to know.

I shake my head. "Well, Ukobach is a demon and he's not bad, right? And what about the little companions some of us keep around? They're demons, too, but we still allow them by our sides. I think that demons think that they have to be bad or act bad just because they're demons. But I believe that some demons choose if they want to be good or if they want to be bad. That's just my opinion, though." My face is slightly red from the lack of breathe.

Rin blinks and instead of the skeptical look I get from people when I try to defend the demon's side, he smiles. A smile that looks like he's happy I said that.

"Agreed!"

_**Alright. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Please tell me in the reviews if Rin is a little off in your opinion. I do love to read what other people think I should do and the scenarios that some of you come up with are brilliant. So please leave a review if I'm doing well enough for your taste. Thank you, goodbye.**_

_**-TheLovelyWriter204**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi again. So far I haven't gotten any reviews. I'm kinda sad about that but I must keep writing! I want to finish this story and I will! Thank you all very much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Winter's POV**_

"Don't tell Yukio that I skipped, alright? It'll be our little secret." Rin says, his eyes closed and a grin on his face. He was holding a finger up to his mouth in a 'shhh' gesture.

I nod. "Alright. Wait, do you have the time?" I ask, remembering that Shiemi was supposed to be here soon. Rin and I have been talking. Mostly him explaining what usually goes on here and that as long as we attend Cram school our regular grades don't matter and then me asking questions.

"Yeah. It's…SHIT! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I open my mouth to ask something but he just grabs my arm and yanks me out of my chair. "Come on! Yukio's really fucking scary when he wants to be!"

With no explanation what so ever, he pulls me along until I abruptly halt. "Shiemi was supposed to come get me." I say and Rin looks back. "Why isn't she here yet?" I ask, feeling kind of worried.

Rin sighs. "Knowing Yukio, he probably called her off. I mean, the probability of me meetin' you was pretty damn good considering that I have no where better to be then home. He probably didn't guess that I would skip but there was only an hour left of school when you came to the dorm so that gave us an hour to somehow cross paths. I'm guessing he thought that we'd get along pretty fine so I would just show you the way to cram school." Rin shrugs.

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"Now come on, Winter! We gotta go! We have two minutes to get there and with both of us just standin' around here talking I don't think we can make it. So we good now? Can we go?"

For a second, I glare at him. Then I just sigh and nod my head. "Fine. Let's go." I say, storming off to the left.

I hear him snicker. "Uh, Winter?"

I whip around. "It's the other way isn't it?" I ask, realizing that I don't know where to go. Rin nods and I groan before turning around and stopping beside him. "Lead the way." I mumble and he grins, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking forward.

When we reach the large doors that open up into the classroom, I stop once again to take a breath. We ran the whole way here. The whole time Rin grinning like an idiot. "Open it." An already familiar voice whispers. I bring my elbow back into his stomach and I hear him chuckle. Slowly, I open the insanely large doors and all eyes immediately lock on me. I feel Rin walk beside me and he nudges my arm as he walks past me to the back left of the room.

A whistle breaks through the air and a pink haired boy comes up to me. "Hey there, cutie." He starts, putting his arm around me. He leans in close and smiles smugly. "My name's Shima. What a cute little-!" A red sheath cuts between Shima's and my face. I blink and turn my head to see Rin's brows furrowed and a scowl on his face. "What the hell Rin? You gonna draw your sword on me and go all-"

"Shut the hell up, Shima." Rin spits. I feel eyes on all of us. Going from me to Shima to Rin. A slight glow was coming from Rin. It was an electric blue light and was just radiating off of him. I could tell that he was trying to keep something under control but I couldn't tell what.

"Rin. That's enough." Yukio's voice echoes through the silent classroom. He comes to put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Why are you so upset? Shima is just being Shima. Though he did cross the line when he mentioned that. Calm down Rin." He says in a gentle tone. Rin grits his teeth before lowering the sheath and slinging it on his back once again. His eyes are hidden from me as he goes further back into the room, almost being engulfed by the shadows. He crosses his arms and puts his feet up on the table. Yukio clears his throat. "Everyone, this is our newest student Winter Crossly. Please be kind to her and not cause any trouble." As he says this he pointedly glares at both Shima and Rin. Shima looks back at me apologetically and smiles. "Now that we have introductions already taken care of, let's start class. Winter, you may sit wherever you want."

I nod and make my way to the back where Rin is. The aura around him was gloomy and as I sit down I feel his eyes on me. "Stop staring." I whisper but he just furrows his brows more and continues. I sigh and relax against my chair, crossing my arms like Rin. "Fine. Whatever. Be like that then." I say a little mockingly, trying to get him out of the state he was in. Serious and gloomy didn't really fit him well though I've literally only known him for two hours.

He shifts in his seat. "Tch." Is all he can muster before he bursts out laughing. I look at him in complete surprise and shock. He was holding his stomach and just…laughing. I blink quite a few times at him and look at the others. They're watching him dubiously, too. Yukio's the only one that seems a little ticked.

"What the hell's so funny?" A more rebellious looking boy asks. He had dark hair but one blonde streak that went right down the middle of his head. Rin points to me, still snickering. Everyone looks at me.

I widen my eyes and shake my head, putting my hands up. "I have no clue what I did. Honest." I say.

Rin pats my arm and beckons for the others to look. Then he sits back in his chair and crosses his arms, putting on a small pouty face before bursting out laughing again. Everyone looks at me again before just shaking their heads and turning back around in their seats. I'm the only one getting what he's doing. He was imitating me. I wait until he's done snickering before turning to him. A grin was still on his face. I was going to scold him but I end up smiling. Giving up, I just lean forward and prop my head up on my hand, stealing a glance at him before steering my attention back to Yukio. All through the class, though, I could feel Rin's eyes on me.

_**I hope everyone is enjoying so far. Yes, the others know about Rin. Just clearing that up for everyone. Anyways, please continue to read and support this story. Tell me if you think Rin is just a little off in the reviews. Thanks a bunch. Bye bye.**_

_**~TheLovelyWriter204 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi again. Still no reviews but I do have a few followers and favorites. ^_^ I'm glad. Please enjoy reading Chapter 4 of **__**Two Worlds Connect**__**! Thank you!**_

**Winter's POV**

"That will be all we will review today." Yukio says; a serious look on his face. Shiemi goes up to him, smiling. Almost instantly, a smile appears on his face as well.

I feel a small grin pull at my face as I watch the two awkward love birds. Rin shifts beside me and stands, yawning. I get up as well, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in my jeans, before walking up to the group of my classmates. They were clumped together, all of them giving off a different aura. One girl had beautiful violet colored hair and short eyebrows. She gave off an icy aura; her arms crossed and head tilted up. As I approached the group, everyone suddenly quieted down. Putting a hand on my elbow, I raise my eyes to everyone in the group. The guy with the blonde streak down his hair blinked at me and crossed his arms. The girl with the snobby look and violet hair looked back at me unblinkingly. Shima, the pink haired one, smiled lazily at me and there was a shorter one, too. He had glasses and a book in his hand. He blushed when my eyes met his and quickly looked away.

"Um, I'm sorry that I didn't really get to introduce myself. Properly, I mean." I say awkwardly. Their stares bore into me. "Since you already know my name, I guess I'll just say that I hope we can get along well and become trusty friends." God, did I hate people staring at me.

"U-uh, hello Winter." A small voice breaks the silence. It was the boy with glasses. "I'm Miwa." He says in an unsteady voice.

I smile and stick out my hand. "Hi, Miwa." I say.

He blushes a little more but before he can take my hand, Yukio's voice breaks through the nice moment. "Winter," he calls and I turn to see him and Rin by the door. Yukio looking at me with a smile and Rin looking at me with a smirk and his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Well, come on. We're heading back to the dorm now. I'd hate to have Rin wait for you by himself." He says, amusement evident in his tone.

Rin does a double-take and jumps back to look at Yukio. "Wh-why the hell do I have to do it?!"

Yukio tilts his head, a smile still on his face. "Are you saying you don't want to? Fine then," He turns back to us and looks at Shima. "Shima will you make sure Winter makes it back to our dorm safely?"

Rin lets out a frustrated sigh before striding to me and taking me by the elbow. "God damnit." He mutters before dragging me out.

"Rin I didn't get to introduce myself to everyone yet! Rin!" I yell and try to wiggle out of his grip on my arm but he just ignores me and keeps walking. I turn to the rest of my classmates, still standing around staring at me, and wave goodbye with a smile before turning back to Rin who was grumbling incoherent phrases under his breath.

When we finally reach the dorm, Rin lets go of my arm and turns towards me. He looks down at the ground and scuffs his shoe on the dirt. His lips were pursed and his face had a slight tint of red to it. "Hey, uh, can you forget about what happened in the beginning of class?"

I smile. "What happened in the beginning of class?" I ask innocently and he lifts his head, locking eyes with me. A grin slowly spreads on his face and he gives out a small laugh before jerking his head towards the dorm and walking forwards. I follow in suit and fall into step with him as we enter the hallway in which are rooms were.

"When you're done freshening up and changing, come into the kitchen, 'kay?"

I nod my head. "Sure." Is all I say before entering my room and closing the door.

I find the box that is marked _PJ's _and open it up. Endless pajama bottoms greet me. Along with tank-tops and comfy shirts. Since, Mags packed this box, everything was neatly folded and paired. Just picking the first thing I see, I throw on a pair of navy blue silk pajama bottoms and a light blue tank-top. I decide to put my hair up in a low ponytail. After I'm finished I quickly go into the bathroom and decide to throw on a button up sweater and leave it unbuttoned. Slowly, I open my door and a heavenly aroma immediately hits my nose.

Almost in a daze, I enter the kitchen, only to burst out laughing. Rin was in his boxers and a white T-shirt. He had his bangs pinned back and his red sheath resting in a chair. Rin was cooking at the stove, a hand on his hip. At the sound of my laughter, though, he whips around and glares at me before his eyes quickly scan over my outfit.

He growls. "What?"

_**Hi guys. I know, I know. Awful ending to this chapter but I'm super tired and I have to wake up early tomorrow so I had to end it somewhere. The next chapter will have Winter trying Rin's cooking and will mostly be a fun little chapter. Probably. I may change it but I highly doubt it. So yeah. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Bye bye.**_

_**~TheLovelyWriter204**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey there! ^_^ I received my first review and, luckily, it was positive. Thank you so much xfireflyskyx for the positive review! Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Bye!**_

_**Winter's POV**_

He growls. "What?"

I shake my head and wipe away a non-existent tear. "Nothing. Nothing." I say and grin, striding to the table where Ukobach was. He smiles at me and holds out a plate. It has chocolate covered strawberries on it. I feel my mouth instantly water. "Ukobach, just _how_ do you do it?" I ask before patting him on the head and going for a strawberry. The sound of a throat clearing stops me. I glance up to see Rin looking at me with an expectant look. "What?" I ask.

"You're not going to eat one of those." He says and I glare at him. "Dinner and then dessert. Duh." He says, grin growing on his face.

I sigh. "Okay, then," I start and walk over to him. "What's for dinner?" I ask and look over his shoulder to try and get a peek. He steps over, blocking my view.

"It's a surprise." He informs with a smile. "Now go away. I'm not done yet and I can't cook with ya breathing down my neck." He winks.

I sigh before walking back over to Ukobach. He had set the plate of strawberries down and was making me a drink now. I sit down and wait for him to be done. Once he is, he brings the cup over to me. The liquid in the drink was an orange color and reminded me of the sunset. "What is it?" I ask and Ukobach smiles.

'Just drink it.' His voice rings in my head.

I take a sniff and the smell of fruit hits me. "Fine." I say and take a small sip of the mysterious liquid. Instantly, a burst of flavor hits my mouth. It tastes like all the fruit in the world in one cup. It was heavenly. I gently set the cup down and look at Ukobach.

He stares back at me. 'Do you like it?' he asks me and I smile.

"Are you kidding me? It was amazing! It tastes like all the fruits in the world mushed together!" I exclaim, picking him up and spinning him around. "What was it?" I ask eagerly.

'A secret.' He says and I stop spinning.

"You all and your damn secrets." I mutter under my breath and turn to look at Rin; who was already looking at me. He smirks and turns back to the kitchen. "You really won't tell me what it is?" I pry and Ukobach shakes his head. "Fine. Whatever." I say and slump down in my chair, crossing my arms as I do so.

Then, a plate of curry and rice is set down in front of me. Immediately, I sit up and look at it with interest. It smelled amazing and it looked how it smelt. Rin sits down across from me with a plate of his own. Except his food was piled as high as a mountain. I stare at his plate, my mouth wide. He looks back at me. "What?" he asks like _I _was acting weird.

I point to his plate. "Are you serious?" I ask.

He grins. "I'm a growing boy." He says and I laugh.

"True. Point to you." I say, looking back at my own plate with desire. "Wait. Where's Yukio?" I ask and Rin grimaces.

"It took him about an hour to explain you living with us to the others. Then he got a call. He's on a mission, now." He explains, clapping his hands together before picking up a fork and shoveling the food in his mouth. I watch him as he do this for a second before picking up my own fork and digging in myself. It was amazing.

"This…is amazing." I breathe and look up at Rin in disbelief. "You made this." I say, suspicion in my tone.

Rin rolls his eyes. "Yes. I made it." He confirms, annoyance evident. "Tch. Think just 'cuz I'm a guy that means I can't cook?" he asks and I nod.

"Honestly? Yes," I say and shove another spoonful in my mouth while he shakes his head.

"Oi, Ukobach, come and try this." He calls and a second later, the little cooking demon appears; a spoon in hand.

He walks over to my plate and looks up at me. 'Can I?' He asks and I nod my head.

"Sure, go ahead." I say and he takes a little bit of rice and curry off my plate. Silently, he puts the spoon in his mouth. After a minute of complete silence, he turns back to Rin and gives a thumbs up.

'It's good.' His tiny voice says with confirmation. Rin grins at his words and laughs.

"Great. Well, I'm done. How 'bout you, Winter?" Rin asks and I blink. Glancing down at his plate, I see that he's already done.

"How the hell are you already done?" I ask dubiously and he laughs.

"How are you not?" He counters and I cross my arms.

"Touché." I say.

He shrugs. "Guess I'll have to eat all the chocolate covered strawberries myself." I snap my head up to stare at his now standing figure before shoveling the rest of the curry in my mouth and standing up. It takes me a second to swallow it all but I finally manage to. I cough, finally able to breathe again. Ukobach hands me the orange drink again. His yellow eyes worried. I smile and take a sip of the delicious drink before standing up with my plate.

"Done." I breathe and look at Rin. His face was slack with shock.

"You really like chocolate covered strawberries huh?" He asks and I grin and nod. "Well give me your plate and I'll put 'em up. Ukobach, can you get the strawberries?"

Ukobach nods and disappears before reappearing a second later with the plate of strawberries in his hands. I smile and give my plate to Rin before sitting down. They looked delicious. They were covered in milk chocolate with white chocolate drizzled on the top of them. And they didn't have any leaves on them, either. I feel my mouth start to water. "They look so yummy." I whisper to Ukobach and feel Rin's eyes on me as he sits back down across from me. Ukobach smiles.

"Are ya gonna eat one or not?" Rin asks me and I cut him a quick glare before looking back at the strawberries.

Slowly, I stab one with a toothpick and bring it to my lips. Popping the whole thing in my mouth, my eyes widen. It was absolutely delicious. I chew and swallow. "Ukobach," I breathe and pick up the small demon. "They're amazing!" I exclaim and hug him. "You're such an amazing cook!" I say and squeeze him before putting him back down on the table. A blush tints his cheeks and he looks back down at the table.

Rin rolls his eyes before popping one in his mouth. "She's right. They're good." He talks around the food in his mouth.

Ukobach smiles widely. 'Thank you.'

_**Okay. I tried to make this chapter long and I hope it is long enough for you guys. I will probably post another chapter later tonight because I won't be able to post for the next two days. Please leave a review on what you think. Thanks a lot. Bye!**_

_**~TheLovelyWriter204**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I tried to make it a little fun. I hope I did. Now, please enjoy this chapter! Thank you.**_

_**Winter's POV**_

"_Winter, open your eyes Winter." A deep voice rumbles. I stir, trying to open my eyes. The lights. They were too bright. _

"_I…I can't. Where am I?" I ask. _

"_Open them Winter. Open your eyes!" The voice says more urgently. It echoes a few times before silence creeps back in. _

"_I can't! Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" I ask, praying that the voice would tell me something. _

"_Winter, my child, open them. Open them.." The voice fades away._

"_No! No come back! Come back!" I plead, my voice also echoing from all around me._

"Come back." The words roll off my tongue. Instantly, I try to open my eyes. They obey me and pop open. I was in my room. It was a dream. "A dream." I whisper to my empty room, trying to reassure myself. Rolling to the left, I check the time. It was two in the morning. I didn't have to go to school until seven and didn't have to get ready for another four hours.

Sighing, I swing my legs off the bed until they're planted on the floor. Gently, I push off the bed and throw a light blanket around my shoulders before shuffling across the cold ground. Since it was almost the end of fall already, the mornings were freezing. Sniffling, I shake my hair loose and continue on to the bathroom to wash up a little. I was still dead tired. Rin and I didn't go to bed until twelve this morning. A stupid mistake. Picking up my toothbrush, I slowly put some minty toothpaste on it, stick it under the running water, and pop the toothbrush in my mouth.

"_Open your eyes." _What the hell did that mean? I shake my head, ridding my head of the thought and voice. I was way too tired to be thinking about stuff like that right now.

After spitting and rinsing out my mouth, I open the door and make my way to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes hits me and I quicken my pace a little. Slipping into the kitchen, I see Ukobach's back. He was on the little island in the middle of the cooking area. He was making some kind of batter. I shrug and shuffle to the table and take a seat. A yawn escapes me and cross my arms on the table and lay my head down. My blanket was so warm and the table was so comfortable. My eyes start to droop once again and I let them close. Then suddenly, I was being picked up.

I groan. "Put me down." I say groggily and weakly push against the body that was carrying me. Then give up. They were so warm. Whoever they were. And I was freezing cold. "I don't know who you are but if you weren't so darn warm and I wasn't so dang tired I'd kick your ass." I say tiredly. My eyes wouldn't open, nor did I want them to. I hear my bedroom door open and feel myself being placed in my bed. The covers are placed back over me again and the warm hands that were holding me leave my body. Desperate for warmth, I shoot my hand out, searching for the amazingly hot hand. I grab onto it and smile. "So warm." I say before surrendering to the needed sleep.

_***beep beep beep beep***_

A moan leaves my mouth as I crack open my eyes. Light was filtering in my room and all I could notice was the cold. Shivering, I snuggle back into my warm blankets and close my eyes again. I wanted to sleep and stay in my warm bed but just when I felt sleep coming on again, someone bursts into my room. Loud clangs ring out like someone's hitting a spoon on a pot. I groan and cover my head up.

"Oi! You awake yet?" Rin's voice appears in all the ruckus.

I sit up and glare at him. "Yes. And so is _everyone else_ in the country!" I huff and cross my arms over my chest, trying to keep warm. Rin just bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?"

He just shakes his head and waves his hand at me. "Nothin'. Just that you look like you want to murder me right now but I can't take you seriously because you're all bundled up in blankets." He explains, snickering.

"Well excuse me. I'm sorry that I don't do the cold." I snap.

Rin's eyes widen in mock surprise. "And the claws come out." He says smugly before setting the pot and spoon down on one of my boxes. "Well, you better get ready. "

I throw my legs over the edge of the bed, getting a weird sense of déjà vu. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll be out in a second." I gripe and he grins.

"People show their true personality when they're cold." He mutters before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Groggily, I shuffle to the bathroom and turn on the water; splashing some on my face. Then I take out my toothbrush and toothpaste and quickly stick the brush under the running water before shoving it into my mouth and brushing back and forth. My mouth didn't feel as nasty as it does in the mornings today. My hair was down now, too. I was sure I left it up. I shrug. Whatever. After spitting and rinsing, I walk over and open my closet. I take out the pink skirt and cream colored blouse that they make you wear here and sigh. I wanted to wear jeans. Not a damn skirt. Shaking my head, I throw on the skirt and shirt and slip on some black pantyhose that stopped mid-thigh. You could still see where they cut off, though. After that, I pull on a black sweatshirt over my blouse. Shuffling back to the bathroom, I brush through my hair and decide to leave it down. The ends of it curled down my back and to the front of my shoulders. Taking one last look in the mirror, I stick a piece of hair behind my ear and slip on my grey converses.

On my way to the kitchen, I take a look at my watch and see that it's almost six thirty. I jiggle my backpack so it's more comfortable on my shoulder and step into the kitchen. Rin was sitting at the table, his sheath slung over his back. His uniform was messed up, a chain hanging from his pants and his blazer unbuttoned, showing a white t-shirt. He was shoveling pancakes down his throat rapidly. Yukio was at the table, too. His uniform was actually intact and he was eating his pancakes slowly. For a second, I just stand there and watch them. Then a certain little demon's voice breaks through the silence.

'Winter!' Ukobach's voice calls and I down and smile at the little demon.

"Hi, Ukobach." I whisper back.

Then another voice cuts in. An unfamiliar one. 'Rin! Rin! I want a pancake!'

"No, Kuro." Rin manages through him shoveling pancakes in his mouth.

'Rin, you're so mean! I hate you!' Yells the voice. I look to see a cat next to Rin. Sitting on his shoulders.

"Um, if you want, I'll give you some of my pancakes." I say to the cat and it turns his head to look at me. Along with Rin and Yukio. Rin grins at me and looks back at Yukio smugly. Yukio's eyes were wider than usual now. Crap. I forgot Yukio didn't know. I smile and rub the back of my neck while I stride over to the table and take a seat one away from Rin. Ukobach appears before me with a plate of pancakes and a glass of that orange drink. I smile at the demon before cutting a glance at Yukio. "Um, good morning." I say awkwardly. Yukio was still staring at me. Deciding to ignore him, I take a sip of my drink.

'Rin! Rin! Can she hear me?' The cat asks again and I turn to it and smile.

"Yes, I can hear you." I say, though I didn't need to say that last part but I wanted to confirm what Yukio was probably thinking.

The cat turns its full attention back to me and sits down, smiling. 'My name's Kuro. I'm Rin's familiar.' The little voice says and he walks up to me, laying his tail down on my arm.

"Hi, Kuro." I whisper with a smile and cut up half of one of my pancakes and tear it up, feeding it to the cat. With Rin stuffing his face and Yukio studying me like I was a rare butterfly, the table was quiet. Uncomfortable. Slowly, I start eating. I only finish one and a half pancakes before Rin finishes his plate. "I still don't see how you can finish all of those when I've barely finished one. Don't you get indigestion?" I mutter under my breath and Kuro grins.

'All the time.' He says and Rin whips around from the sink.

"I do not!" He yells and comes stomping towards the cat.

Kuro jumps on my shoulder and hides behind the curtain of my hair. 'Save me!' He yells playfully and peeks his head out from behind my neck.

"Kuro, I'm gonna-" Rin starts but Yukio stands up, pushing his chair back.

"It's time to leave for school." He says and shifts his backpack on his shoulder before walking towards the door.

"Lucky cat." Rin mutters before shoving his hands in his pockets and following Yukio. I place my plate in the sink and Kuro pops back out from behind my neck.

'Can I stay with you today? I won't bother you. Swear.' Kuro says and I can feel him already start to lay down, curling his body around my neck. Since my hair covered up his feet, I didn't see why he couldn't.

"Sure." I say before jogging to catch up with Rin and Yukio.

_**Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed his chapter. I tried to make it a little playful so I hope it is. Anyways, please keep supporting me and this story. Thanks a lot, bye.**_

_**-TheLovelyWriter204**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone! I have gotten two more reviews since the last time I've posted and I thank the anime gods that they're positive! Thank you everyone so much and please enjoy this chapter. Bye~**_

_**Winter's POV**_

"Just how long are you gonna hang on her neck, cat?" Rin grumbles as we arrive at the dorm. Kuro yawns and rests his head down on my shoulders again before closing his eyes. "Damn cat." I hear Rin mutter under his breathe and I smile.

"Don't worry Kuro. You can stay on my neck for as long as you want. You're like a really great scarf." I say and the cat looks lazily up at me, smiling.

'Thank you, Winter.' He says slowly before resting his eyes once again.

Rin lets out a frustrated sigh before walking off into the kitchen. "I'll be in my room." I holler and head off into the other direction. "Kuro, if you peek I'll kill you." I warn as I place the sleeping cat demon on my bed, facing away from me. I have an hour to spare so I decide to find something warm to wear.

I throw open my closet and search for some yoga pants. After about two minutes, I find a black pair that was fit for running around. Then I pick out one of my favorite shirts. It was a grey short-sleeve shirt that said 'I'm not stubborn…My way's just better.' Since it was still cold, I find a long sleeve under armor shirt to go with it. Slipping into my pants, I start to lift my stupid school shirt above my head and throw it on the floor. Then the door opens and Yukio walks in. I freeze as his eyes take in the scene before him. Without thinking, I scream and cover my chest with my under armor shirt. In an instant, Rin is there; looking over his brother's shoulder to see what was wrong. Stupid, warm tears start to pool in my eyes and I scoot back into my closet, slowly closing the sliding doors until Yukio and Rin are out of sight. Why the hell didn't I lock the door?

"What the hell Yukio?!" I hear Rin yell out before a sudden blue light encases the dark closet.

"Rin!" Is all Yukio says before the closet is plunged back into darkness. "It-I-I didn't-Um- That- she-!" Yukio takes a deep breath before trying again. "I didn't know. The door was unlocked." He justifies and I squeeze my eyes shut. "W-Winter," he calls out timidly. "I'm sorry I walked in on you and saw-"

"YOU SAW HER BODY?!" Rin roars, interrupting Yukio.

He saw my body. Oh God! Why didn't I just lock the door? So deep in thought, I missed the part where Yukio left, leaving Rin and I alone. I see Rin's silhouette walk towards the closet. Quickly, I throw on the under armor shirt. Rin gently knocks on the closet door. "Hey, you decent?" he calls out and I stand up, open the closet, and wipe a stray tear from my face just a tad bit too late so Rin sees. "I'll kill him." He mutters under his breath before awkwardly enveloping my in a hug. Rin was so warm. And he smelled of the forest and freshly ground pepper. It was an odd combination but it somehow fit him. Wait, why the hell am I thinking about how Rin smells?

"I'm good," I say and break away from his warm embrace. "A tad embarrassed and mortified but, you know, I'll live. Though it's gonna be a hell of a lot more awkward for a day or two at the table." I grumble and Rin grins. "But, uh, I have to get the rest of my clothes on, Rin. I can't very well run in this. So, uh, can you go?" I ask and Rin looks down at my outfit before nodding at walking towards the door.

He stops, half of him in my room and half of him out of it. "We're gonna head out in about ten minutes so if you had to estimate how long you were going to be…" he trails off.

I sigh. "Probably in about four minutes." I say and he grins.

"Great. 'Kay, I'll let you get ready. You know where to find us." He says before sliding out the door, shutting it behind him.

"What the heck was that all about?" I mutter to myself before throwing on my grey shirt and heading to the bathroom.

Since Yukio said we were going to be training, I throw my hair up into a high ponytail and wash off my face a little before shutting off the bathroom light and closing the door to it. Then a sudden feeling washes over me. It was like disappointment and shame mixed together with anger and loathing. A faint thought passes through my head in a voice that is not mine.

"You have let another seen your body. You have made friends with multiple demons. You have disappointed me, my child." The voice sounded familiar. It sounded very deep and very old. Like God himself.

At that thought, I burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, Winter. God's talking to you, alright. He's telling you that you have gone completely bonkers." I snicker to myself before picking up Kuro. It seems that the cat didn't shed which was surprisingly pleasant. "Let's go face the awkwardness together, Kuro." I say in a sarcastic enthusiasm and Kuro lifts his head to look me in the eyes.

'Yeah.' He says.

Silently, I bound down the hallway into the kitchen where Rin and Yukio sit silently at the table. Yukio has a now swollen cheek and cut lip while Rin is sporting a cut above his left brow and a split lip as well. Before I can think, the words "What the hell?" leave my lips.

_**Okay, I know this chapter is short but I think I'll post another chapter tonight. That's a maybe, though. Again, I thank you all for the positive reviews. I will most definitely post tomorrow! Thank you all so very much! Bye~**_

_**-TheLovelyWriter204 **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright, I'm glad to see more people following my story. I am glad that some of you are enjoying this story, though others are not. So thank you all very much. Please enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Winter's POV**_

"What the hell?" the words roll off my tongue as I see the two boys at the table. Rin looks up at me and grins while Yukio stares down at the table, a slight blush covering his cheeks. Hastily, I move my gaze back over to Rin and take a seat beside him. Ukobach instantly appears on my shoulder.

'Winter! Winter! I made another batch of chocolate covered strawberries!' He says enthusiastically.

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll love them." I whisper back to the little demon and he blushes before running off to the kitchen. "Um, Rin," I call, checking my watch. He looks over to me and raises a brow, gesturing for me to go on. "You said in about ten minutes that we were going to leave eleven minutes ago."

"Well then come on!" he yells, grabbing my arm and pulling me along until we reach Cram School. Yukio was behind us. "We're doing run arounds so Yukio won't be with us." He whispers.

"Run arounds?" I ask.

He nods his head, pulling open a door that wasn't familiar to me. "Yeah. Run arounds are where giant frog demons chase us in a circle and we have to get away from them and not get caught. The…teacher-if that's what you can call him-has the levers that can hold the frogs back. That's basically all you do." He explains as we enter the room.

The room was huge. There was a ladder leading down onto the ground which reminded me of a relay race because it was just one big circle. There was a very high podium in the middle of it that had multiple levers just like Rin had said. There were also the frog demons that he had mentioned. There were about four or five of them in the ring. Rin nudges my shoulder with his, motioning for me to follow him so I do. He walks over to the others and I hear someone call my name. It was Shiemi.

"Winter!" She yells and runs up to me. "Hi! You haven't done this before have you?" she asks and I shake my head no. "Well, you can't be worse than me." She says a little embarrassed and rubs the back of her head.

I smile. "Where's your uniform?" she asks me and I freeze.

"My what?" I ask.

"You know, your uniform. Your PE uniform. I used to wear a kimono but I kept getting in trouble so now I wear the gym uniform. I think it's mandatory." She says.

I turn to Rin who was just behind me, talking to Shima, Bon, and Miwa. "Um, Rin?" I call timidly, not wanting to interrupt him. He halfway turns to me.

"Yeah?"

"Shiemi says I have to wear a PE uniform but I don't really have one so what? Will the teacher give me one or…?" I trail off, wanting him to fill in.

"Yeah when he gets here you will get a uniform like Shiemi's." He says pointing to Shiemi for enfaces. "A pair of red sweat pants and a plain white shirt."

I look at him dubiously. "So…the teacher knows my size?" I ask and he nods. "Well okay then. I should have figured that we have to wear a uniform when I saw you wearing that," I say, pointing at his PE uniform. "at the dorm."

He nods. "Yeah-"

"Okay everyone!" A weird sounding high voice cuts Rin off. I turn to see a man with a five o'clock shadow and a narrow face looking at me. "Ah, you must be Winter!" He exclaims and I nod. "Well I have your gym clothes right now. So come and get them and get changed! We'll be waiting!" He cooes and throws me my clothes from the high podium. I catch them and just stand there. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He asks me.

"Um, I don't know where the locker-room is." I say and I hear Rin give out an exasperated sigh before coming and taking my wrist.

"I'll show her!" He yells over his shoulder before walking me and stopping in front of yet another large, unfamiliar door. "Change." He says and jerks his head towards it.

"Thanks." I reply before entering the locker-room. Silently, I change; taking in my surroundings as I do so. In a minute, I'm out and walking back to the gym with Rin. When he first saw me in my gym clothes he quickly looked away before motioning for me to follow him back.

We enter the now silent gym to see that everyone's staring at me. Shima, Bon, and Miwa were all blushing when they saw me and I raised a brow before Rin cuts them a glare.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I ask Shiemi when I see her.

"Um, you're really pretty and the gym uniform fits you pretty well so…" she trails off.

I blink and turn to the boys, they were all still staring at me except Rin, who was glaring at the ones who were.

"Now now, everyone!" The instructor says, clapping. "Let's have Bon and Miwa show us how to properly escape from a demon." I look over to see Miwa slowly climbing down the latter and Bon jumping down. "And…go!" yells the teacher, pulling levers. Instantly, two frogs start chasing both Bon and Miwa. Miwa seemed frightened but kept running. Bon had a look of pure determination on his face as he ran around. They both did fine. Though Bon, I think, did a little better. The teacher claps again. "Alright! Now I would like-" A phone goes off. He digs a phone out of his pocket and answers it. "Hello, Kitten~" He cooes. "What?! Oh, my kitten, how do get into that kind of trouble? Alright kitten, I will be there in two minutes. Yes, kitten witten, I love you~ Bye~!" He cooes again, hanging up the phone before whipping around to us. "Mykittenisintroublepleasedon'tdoanythingstupidwhileI'mgoneokayokaychow!" he rushes out before I can process what he's saying.

I turn to ask Shiemi what he said but she wasn't right beside me anymore. I look around frantically and find her climbing down the latter and hopping off, reaching down to get her shoe. I see a frog leap and before I can think about what I'm doing, I scream "Shiemi!" and jump in front of her. Just in time, too. The frog that leaped now had me in in its mouth. Its teeth were grinding into my body painfully and just when I think I'm about to give out, white flames burst out around me. The flames flicker furiously. Though I don't feel them, they cover me whole. Encasing every inch of my body in the pure looking flames. I feel a sudden surge of power come over me and I snap my head up, looking into the demon's eyes. I see a white flame appear in my eyes through the reflection in the eyes of the demon. Instantly, the frog demon releases me and I drop to the ground, feeling my blood soaked shirt stick to my stomach and back.

"Winter!" Is all I hear before everything goes black.

_**Alright. I will most likely post later today. I don't end a chapter on a cliffhanger and then not post until the next day. As a reader myself, I know that it's annoying when people do that. So I will try and post later tonight. Please tell me your opinions, thank you. Bye!**_

_**~TheLovelyWriter204**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi everyone, I know I said that I would post yesterday but something came up so I didn't have the chance to. I'm so sorry. Please enjoy this chapter! Thank you.**_

_**Winter's POV**_

"Awaken, my child. Open your eyes. The time has finally come. The time has finally come for you to open your eyes." A deep, familiar voice says to me. My eyes were closed and they remained closed, though I desperately tried to open them. "The time has come, Winter. Open your eyes." The voice was fading now, getting softer with each word.

"No!" I scream, trying to reach out to the voice. "Don't leave me!" I yell, feeling the presence disappearing.

"Goodbye, my child."

And with that, I can finally open my eyes. I was in an unfamiliar room. There was a machine beside me. It was beeping obnoxiously. A hospital. The smell of disinfectant hung in the air even though there was an open window to my left. As the rest of my sleepiness fades away, a new wave of pain overcomes me. I let out a small whimper and I notice that I was hooked up to the beeping machine. What the hell happened to me? My whole body was screaming in pain and my breathing becomes shallow automatically. I look over to my right and notice that someone was in a chair about ten feet away from me. I strain my eyes and realize that it's Rin. He was slumped in his chair, watching me with a dark expression on his face. What was wrong? Before I can find my voice, Rin speaks.

"Who are you?" He asks me. His voice wasn't right. It was low, almost like a growl.

"What?" I ask. My voice sounded weird, too. It was crackly. Like I hadn't used it in a while.

A blue glow radiates from Rin as he furrows his brows together and glares at me. "Who are you?" he asks again. His voice was hard, making me want to recoil.

"What are you talking about, Rin?" I ask.

"Did father send you? Hm? Did he send you to keep an eye on me and Yukio? Well?" He spits at me.

"Rin, what are you-?"

I'm cut off by Rin. He was at my side now. He was wearing a scornful expression as he glowered down at me. In an instant, there was a blue flame consuming Rin. The flames of Satan. I had read about them in an ancient book before I came to True Cross. A tail poked out from behind Rin and flicks from side to side. I bring my eyes back up to look at Rin. "Who are you?" He asks again, his voice full of power.

I shake my head at him. Why did he have Satan's flames? Why did he have a tail? A sudden frustration overcomes me and I glare back up at Rin. Who the hell did he think he was? He stares back at me and starts to bring his hand towards me. Pure white flames erupt from me. They flicker furiously and Rin backs up a little. I harden my glare at him and sit up, ignoring the throbbing pain coming from my stomach. The flames engulf me head to toe. I cross my arms over my chest and I see the flame climb up from behind me until it towered over me. I'm about to say something when a disgusting smell hits my nose. It smelt of rotting flesh and trash.

Then out of nowhere, a man drops in from my window. He cackles loudly as blood spews from every opening on his body. His nose, mouth, ears, and eyes. His eyes were wide as he stared at me and Rin. Then a sudden blinding light spears the room and an old man suddenly comes into view. He has a long white beard and a robe that reached the floor. He has hair that reaches to his elbows and light grey eyes; almost a silver. The old man glances at me before cutting his gaze back to the bleeding man.

"Why have you come, Satan?" His voice. I knew his voice. It was the one in my dreams. The one that sounds as if it has lived a thousand years and more.

The bleeding man cackles and looks back at the old man; unblinkingly. "Oh wow," he starts. "The old man decides to reveal his self. Welcome, oh holy one." He says sarcastically. "Don't worry, God," he says the word with disgust. "I'm not here to hurt the little bitch. I just thought that we should explain to our two lovely fucking children what the hell is going on."

I stare at Rin and he stares back at me, confused. My anger and frustration at him from earlier dissolves and I look back to the two men. The old man sighs before turning to both me and Rin.

"Since your father decided to reveal himself, I, too, shall uncover the truth. Winter Jasmine Crossly, I am your father."

I blink. "What?"

"Shut the hell up, bitch. This body ain't got much more time and it took me forever to find such a good vessel so just shut your damn trap and listen."

"Satan." His voice bellows angrily. "If you talk to my daughter with such foul language again I will take your life with my own hands. They only reason I have even let you live this long is so you can punish the wicked of the world by damning them to Hell forever but if you think that you are living on your own accord, you are fairly mistaken. You may talk to me however you please but say one more filthy thing to my daughter and I shall show you what Hell truly is." The temperature in the room drops about twenty degrees, making me shiver. Not only from the cold but the power behind it. "Now, Winter, I said that I was your father. I had given the gift of a child to a lonely woman who could not bear children. She had the gift of seeing both demonic and angelic creatures. One day, while she was taking a walk, she came across an angelic being that was injured terribly. She had helped the creature and nursed it back to life. She hadn't told anyone about her encounter with one of my own so I allowed her to live. Her name was Emma Maree Crossly. She was a beautiful woman who had done nothing wrong in the world. Only good. She intrigued me. For I asked her what she wanted in return and she had answered me, 'A child.'" He looked at me, raw emotion in his eyes. "So that is what I gave her. But instead of just a normal human child, I had given her a child that had me with it. I had given her you. But," his voice falters. "after your birth, her body was failing her. It could not take the toll of bearing God's child and when I finally got to her, she had only enough strength to utter one last sentence. 'Winter Jasmine Crossly.'"

I feel hot tears rush down my face at the story of my mother. She had died giving me life. Suddenly I feel comforting hands rubbing my back. My flames were long gone. And so were Rin's. He was now trying to comfort me, making 'shh' noises and whispering how it had happened to him, too. I basked in his warmth and cried harder. Looking away from God himself to look back at Rin.

"Winter. Rin. We have something very important to tell the two of you. Winter, Rin is Satan's offspring and you are mine." He starts and I look up at Rin with surprise and he smiles sadly back at me. "Befriending a demon is forbidden in Heaven, Winter. You must know that the fact that you have even touched him is revolting. I have come to bring you back. To Heaven. You need to be cleansed and treated for your wounds better. For you-"

"I'm not going." I interrupt him.

"What?"

_**Ooh~ Winter interrupted God himself. Hahaha. I will post the next chapter tomorrow. I hope you all are liking where I am going with this. Please leave a review. Thanks, bye~**_

_**-TheLovelyWriter204**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi everyone! I am so sorry haven't posted in a few of days. I have been crazy busy and haven't had much time to type a chapter, sorry. I'm also sorry in advance if you believe my chapters are too short. Anyways, thank you all for the positive feedback. _**

**Winter's POV**

"What?"

I narrow my gaze at him. "I'm not going." I repeat, crossing my arms.

"Not going? Yes you are, Winter." He says to me slowly as the temperature in the room heats up until a bead of sweat rolls down my back.

"Why? Why can't I stay? I've been encountering demons for as long as I can remember and you've never shown up before! Maggie and I were scrounging for damn money almost every day of the damn year but you never decided to show yourself then, either. Why the hell should it matter now?" I ask, a sudden rage burning through me.

"IT MATTERS NOW BECAUSE YOUR POWERS HAVE AWAKENED!" he bellows, shaking the room with his voice. "You are now in potential danger all because your aunt wanted you to go to that retched True Cross Academy! Demons all over are talking about how you can communicate with them. And now that your powers have awakened you need to learn how to control them which you cannot be taught by anyone else but people in Heaven. You have to understand, Winter, that keeping you here was extraordinarily hard and I will not do it much longer."

I shake my head at him. "I'm not going back."

An unexpected voice jumps in. "Oh come on, old man. I'll keep my demons in check. Yeah, she'll probably get a few scratches here or there but who the fuck doesn't?" Satan cackles. "And I know who can train her." He says and I turn my gaze to him. He snickers. "Rin."

I whip my eyes to Rin and he looks as stunned as I feel. He looks back at me and shrugs his shoulders. "See? Rin can train me." I say and turn back to my 'father'.

"I will not have it." He finally says and I feel my face drop. "I will NOT have the devil's child to train my daughter. You all must be insane if you believe I will. Perish the thought."

"If you make me go back now," I start, my whole body shaking with not only fear but rage as well. "I won't ever forgive you. And yes, you may think that you can handle being shunned and hated but trust me, when it's someone close to you who you love, it hurts. It hurts a whole lot. Especially if the person who hates you is your one and only daughter. So, fine. Take me back to the Hell you call Heaven but I promise you every single minute of every single day I will do nothing but try and come back. Come back to my real home."

"Oh I think she's got you there, old man. Welp, this shitty vessel is at its limit right now so I think I'm gonna head on out back to where I fucking crawled from. Ciao." Yells Satan before the man he was communicating from jumps out the window.

It was just me, Rin, and God now. I sat there, watching my 'father' as he glared at me murderously. He was rubbing his ridiculously long beard when he finally sighed. "Fine." He says. "But I will not assist you in any way. You may be my daughter but please do not think of me as your father any longer. If you die, I will not stop it. If you are injured I will not heal the wound. You are as if you were an ordinary human. I will check in with you but only to see how your training is coming along. You may stay on this earth but, trust me, Winter, you will do it on your own. Goodbye."

Stunned into silence, I turn to Rin. He gazed down at me solemnly and opens his mouth to say something.

"WINTER!" Shiemi's voice rings throughout the small room and she's suddenly beside me, tears in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't think! Winter-!"

"Didn't think is right." Rin's cold voice fills the room, startling both me and Shiemi. He had moved to the wall directly across from my bed and was giving off a dark aura that didn't fit him at all. "You not only put yourself in danger, Shiemi, but Winter's safety at risk. She could have died. Or been crippled forever. What then? You give an apology? You-"

"Rin," My voice was ice as it sliced through the room. Shiemi had tears running down her face now and her body was wracking with sobs, trying to hold them in. "Rin, it wasn't Shiemi's fault. You know that-"

"I'M SO SORRY, WINTER!" Shimei yells before running out of the room.

I hop out of the firm hospital bed and cringe as a shooting pain laces up my arm. The needle. It was still in my arm. "Shit!" I yell as it yanks at me, urging me not to move anymore. Which wasn't very hard considering that it was now two inches from its original position. My vision goes blurry and I sway in the air. Instantly, I feel Rin's hands, steadying me. "No, Rin." I say groggily. "You have to go apologize to Shiemi. It….it wasn't her fault."

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rin screams, holding my now limp body in his lap. My vision becomes hazy and the room suddenly becomes bright as multiple pairs of feet march into the room.

I tug at Rin, trying to get him to look at me. He complies and gazes down at me. "Apologize to Shiemi. It wasn't her fault. Make sure she knows it, too. Or else when I wake up again I'll beat your ass." I say humorlessly, faking a snicker. Which is ruined when a scream erupts from my mouth as the needle drags further down my arm. "Promise, Rin. Then…we're good." I gasp as a doctor tries to lift me out of Rin's arms. "Promise." I whisper stubbornly.

Rin sighs in defeat and gives me a sad smile. "Okay. I promise." He says and that was all I needed.

I smile gratefully and finally allow my eyes to droop shut until everything quiets and goes black.

**_Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but it's hard. Anyways, please leave a review of what you think. Thanks a lot. Bye!_**

******_-TheLovelyWriter204_**


End file.
